wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Loial
}} Loial son of Arent son of Halen (pronounced: LOY-ahl) is an Ogier born and raised in ''Stedding'' Shangtai. Appearance He stands tall, almost ten feet, and like all Ogier his face has a broad, almost snout-like nose, and eyebrows that hang down like tails framing pale eyes as big as teacups. His ears poke up to tufted points through shaggy black hair, and twitch when his emotions are running high. His voice is as deep as a drum. A smile that splits his face in two, and shows teeth as broad as chisels. His fingers are broad enough for three, on hands big enough for hams. He is considered young amongst Ogier, at about ninety years old. He has just recently tried to grow a mustache and beard. He has fine hair on his top lip, with a patch of hair on his chin. History Hot-headed for an Ogier, he is said to act an hour before he thinks. He loves books and reading, never being anywhere without one. The fastest runner in Stedding Shangtai, he once outran a horse. As his name suggests, he is loyal to his friends. He believes firmly in life, and the preservation of it, especially trees. He is one of the most gifted treesingers in many years. Blight to the Two Rivers Leaving the stedding before he was of an age to do so, he traveled to the great cities to view the Ogier groves, but found them all destroyed. In Caemlyn he met Rand while in the Queen's Blessing inn. Knowing the Ways, and able to read them, he joined the group taking them to Fal Dara. When the Green Man died, he sang to the oak, making sure the Blight would not overcome it. He travelled with Ingtar Shinowa, following Padan Fain to Falme. He then followed Rand to Tear with Moiraine, Lan and Perrin. From there he assisted Perrin through the Ways to the Two Rivers and helped him purge the district of Trollocs. While in the Two Rivers, he closed and locked the Waygate at Manetheren permanently. During his adventures with Rand, Mat and Perrin, he decided to write a book about what was occurring. Often during confrontations and battles, he will be feverishly writing in his notes. Always fearful of being married off, he continually worries about his mother, Covril, finding him. Even though he finds Erith of ''Stedding'' Tsofu very attractive, he doesn't like to admit it too loudly, in case his mother hears him. Dumai's Wells After returning from the Two Rivers he stops at a stedding to recuperate and then meets Perrin again in Caemlyn. When the friction starts appearing between Faile and Perrin, Loial is right in the middle and due to his sensitivity to emotions is very down about the whole thing even telling Perrin that Faile is a very jealous woman. When he finds out Rand has been kidnapped by the White Tower he becomes furious and leaves with Perrin to find him. He is right in the thick of it in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. .]] Warning the Elders Later he started Travelling with Karldin Manfor, an Asha'man to all the stedding to warn the Elders that Shadowspawn are using the Ways. He arrives back in Cairhien with Karldin looking for Rand. They arrive on the scene just after Dobraine Taborwin is stabbed and nearly murdered in his chambers. He finds a note indicating the assailants were looking for something. He then Travels with Davram Bashere and Logain Ablar to find Rand in Tear. He reports to Rand that the Borderlands steddings ignored him as well as the Shadow Coast steddings but every one else are now guarding the Waygates. Rand sends Loial, Bashere and Logain to arrange a meeting with him and the Seanchan. Loial's mother Covril finally finds him at Algarin Pendaloan's mansion in Tear. There she makes sure Elder Haman marries Loial and Erith. After the Trollocs attack the mansion, Loial convinces his mother that he needs to speak to the Great Stump about Ogier joining forces with the humans for Tarmon Gai'don, rather than fleeing this world. Elder Haman, who is Loial's mentor, backs him up and believes Loial has the makings of a great scholar.